Touch screens have gained more and more attention in the market of consumer electronics. At present, the touch screens have been widely applied to portable electronic devices, such as mobile phone screens, notebook computers; digital cameras and the like as human-machine interaction interfaces. The touch screens may be classified into two types, namely external touch screens and in-cell touch screens according to techniques. The external touch screens are formed by arranging touch devices outside display surfaces of display panels, and have been widely applied to mobile phones and other mobile application products. However, the external touch screens have relatively high costs and relatively great thickness. When the touch screens need to be made larger and larger, the above two shortcomings become more and more apparent. At present, the consumer electronics, such as mobile phones, tablet computers and the like, are required to have smaller size, thinner thickness and lighter weight. As in-cell touch screens are integrated in the display panels, the above two shortcomings may be well overcome.
The applications of an active matrix organic light emitting diode (referred to as AMOLED) have become more and more important. A pixel display device of the AMOLED is an organic light-emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as OLED), which can emit light, this is because a driving thin film transistor (TFT), in a saturated state, produces driving current, which drives the OLED to emit light. At present, a driving circuit of the AMOLED generally adopts a traditional 2T1C circuit, and the 2T1C circuit comprises two TFTs and one storage capacitor.
The inventor found that at least the following problems exist in the prior art: the traditional 2T1C circuit can only perform OLED driving display, has no function of in-cell touch, and cannot realize integration of in-cell touch detection and OLED driving display, which increases the thickness of the display screen.